Somebody Tell Me What She Said
by ArticBells
Summary: Italian Isabella Swan works for the Italian Mafia, but moves to Forks, after months were her friends tried talking her into moving to America. Edward Cullen a spoiled popular boy, lives in Forks. What happens when the two of them met? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Calmo' fare, Isabella

**Somebody Tell Me What She Said  
**

**Short stupid A/N:** Well I wrote this because my new favorite song is "Te Amo" by Rihanna. I've never really been a "fan" of Rihanna, so it's kind of new for me. Well I'll to not make it show in the story, that it's actually made of songs.

**A/N: **Okay so... I'll never been able to speak or write Italian, so I don't know if I wrote it correctly. Not one bit of it!

**Full Summary:** Italian Isabella Swan, works for the Italian Mafia. Her friends have always told her to move to America, to get a better life. Isabella have always thought of it as a stupid idea. But now she have realized the danger of being a member of the Italian Mafia. So now she is moving to America.. America, Washington DC. Where the rich, perfectionist, Edward Cullen lives. What happen when wild dangerous Isabella Swan meets the popular perfect Edward Cullen? But mostly what happens when Isabella's past squishes itself into her life again?

AU-human, OOC (very much), and some people will speak Italian.

PS: Flo Jo, is the nickname Bella has given Florence.

**In the end all the translations find place.**

**

* * *

**

**Isabella P.O.V**

"Calmo' fare, Isabella" he said. _Calm down, Isabella._ He looked dangerous as he sat there, his clothes slightly yellow because of all the sweat, rolling of his skin, his dark hair neatly cut, and his face twisted in a frown. I knew he cared for me, I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me. That was also the reason why he hesitated when I asked if we couldn't play the game. He doesn't love although, that I know. Nobody actually _love _me. People just.. Stopped, loving me, or.. Liking me, in any way. Now I have friends, not real friends. Just.. People I know, and people I am capable of trusting.

I breath out slowly as in response. Then put my hand on the table and slowly, very slowly I reached for the loaded gun. My eyes flickered to his face as I rested the guns head at my temple. He nodded to me, I closed my eyes and counted to three. "Klick" Short happiness flooded throe me in a flicker of a second. Now it was his turn. I put the gun down on the table.

We were using his gun, I couldn't let myself use mine until it was lifesaving important.

"Calmo' fare, Diego" _Calm down, Diego._ I say trowing his own words at him. He flashed me a short smile, then quickly takes the gun to his own temple. "Klick" again nothing. I couldn't stop both the happiness and angst, when he wasn't the one to die. Sweat was poring down my forehead, I could die now. I could not be able to see tomorrows light, I could miss the darkness of the night. But I couldn't get myself to stop, this was adrenalin. Adrenalin in the extreme, and I was loving it. But if I were to survive today, I would not ask for this game again. My breath was shaky as I felt the cold and wet gun against my skin. "Klick" I sighed in happiness. I didn't die, in this round, anyway.

I could see his Adams apple bop, as he swallowed. I slowly picket up the gun and held it against his head, again. He blinked nervously, and pulled the trigger, once again. The only different from the other times, was that this time there was blood. So much blood. Although I had seen much, much more. I had to take my eyes of him, he had fallen onto the floor. The last one talking to him, being me. I couldn't help but feel shocked, I had known what I was going to do, but the though of one of us actually dying.. The though hadn't passed my mind at all.

I sat there for what felt like hours, but what really only was three minutes, then I shortly stood. Looking at him one last time. His left leg was slightly laying on the chair he had sat on, and his face crocked to the side looking at me. Blood was pouring out of him, like a river and his normally sunburn skin, started to pale. I wondered what he would have done if it was I who had ended up losing my life. Would he take me elsewhere? Would he call the police?Not likely.. Or would he just walk out as I did.

"Riposi in pace, Diego" _Rest in peace, Diego._ I said and tore my eyes of him, then stiffly I walked outside. Finally outside in the cold evening air, I quickly found my cigarette from my pocket and then lit it. The smoke was relaxing me, calming me in ways nobody else could. I still shook slightly from the adrenalin. That must have been the greatest adrenalin I've ever felt!

"Isa!" I turned at the sound of my name. Florence came running to me. Her brown incredible curly hair bounced at every jump she made towards me. The red eyeshadow she always wore, made her green eyes stand out in the dim light. As she came closer I noticed that her eyebrows was knitted together in a tight line.

"Cosa stai facendo?" _What were you doing in there_. She asked in concern eying the building I just walked out of.

"Roulette Russian," _Russian Roulette_. I just said without more explanation. Florence knew about the deal Hector made with me; I could move to America if I just killed his son-in-law, who was Diego. Diego wasn't the first one I had seen die. I had killed three women, four men, five with Diego, and one teenager boy who stole my gun, once.

"Oh my god, Isa. Diego?" She asked, using that awfully childish American way of expressing your shock.

"Si, Diego" _Yes, Diego_. I said and started to walk away from Diego's apartment building.

"Hai fame verso partenza sud America?" _Are you moving to South America, then?_ she asked, following just behind me, her short legs had to hurry after my long ones.

"America del nord," _North America._ I corrected her and rounded the corner, going for Zona Festa, as my renter called her dirty bar.

"America del nord! Questo è il punto al freddo parti!" _North America! That's the cold part!_ She said shocked.

"Flo Jo!" I stopped as we reached the other side of the street, standing right in front of the bar. "Ion sono riesco ad andare a America del nord! Dappertuttu non é qui, tranne qui!" _I am moving to North America! Anywhere but here!_ I smiled in joy and blew some smoke away from her, knowing she didn't enjoy the smoke.

She something but I didn't hear her of the music when I stepped inside the bar. Looking for Morena, my renter. Finally seeing her blond hair. I pushed my way to her, when she finally saw me her icy blue eyes rounded and she went to give me a hug.

"Isabella, se fossi in te, al tuo posto-" _Isabella, if I were you, I would-_ she started, but I interrupted her.

"Ion sono riesco ad andare a America!" _I'm moving to America!_ I shouted over the music.

"Va tutto benissimo!" _That's very, very good!_ She happily sighed. She had told me to move to America many times. She didn't think I belonged here, if she knew what I was doing here at all, I think she would - herself - buy a fly ticket to me, and send my sorry ass to America. But she didn't knew about my Mafia life. I remember the day I officially started at Hector, he told me about the code. It was a 10 spot long list with "rules".

1. No one can present himself directly to another of our friends. There must be a third person to do it.

2. Never look at the wives of friends.

3. Never be seen with cops.

4. Don't go to pubs and clubs.

5. Always being available for Cosa Nostra is duty - even if your wife is about to give birth.

6. Appointments must absolutely be respected.

7. Wives must be treated with respect.

8. When asked for any information, the answer must be the truth.

9. Money cannot be appropriated if it belongs to others or to family.

10. People who can't be part of Cosa Nostra: anyone who has a close relative in the police, anyone with a two-timing relative in the family, anyone who behaves badly and doesn't hold moral values.

I thought that the rules fit me perfectly. So I had said yes, to become his "soldier", but a few months ago I started to feel uncomfortable around my "brothers". I didn't trust anyone of my "brothers", not even Hector. So I started to listen when Morena talked about me moving to America. And now I was finally able to move. I had already packet my things and Hector had my flight tickets. Now all I had to do was say goodbye to everyone, and when I say everyone I mean, Morena, and Flo Jo.

**

* * *

**

Edward P.O.V

Her soft pink lips pressed against mine. I didn't dare move my hands from my sides, but I wanted so bad to touch her. She held still, the only thing touching against us was our lips. Both our bodies stood still. Don't get me wrong, I loved kissing her, the kiss just missed something. Some spiciness missing, I wanted her hands in my hair, I wanted to hold her against me, I wanted to be able to just.. Touch her. Then all to soon she leaned back.

"I gotta go, Edward" Tanya said. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her yellow summer dress, made her blond hair stick out, her blue eyes shinning in the morning light, her hair was styled in a tight ponytail, making her look more awaken than she really was.

"Just stay a little more," I pleaded her. She shook her head, no.

"The bell is gonna ring in a moment, we got to go to" she smiled a smile to me. She took my hand and lead me to our first class. The hallway was filled with student who waited for the bell to ring. Tanya didn't want to be late so she always came at least ten minutes before the class actually started. Then suddenly every student held their breath, the silence stood out. Tanya stopped in her walk as did I. I looked around to see the sudden change. I couldn't help but stop breathing as the rest of the students when I saw her.

Her long brown hair wild looking, against the contrast of every other girls hair, her black eyeshadow made her brown eyes look lighter than normal brown eyes, she was dressed in black from head to toe, a black t-shirt with red print, black leather jacket and tight black leather trousers. Something about the way she walked showed confidence in a way nobody else could, her face held high, and her long legs walking in a steady rhythm.

Then just as quickly as it had quieten down people started to talk again.

"Who's she?"

"I've heard she have killed people!"

"She have a black Ford,"

"No! I've heard she's got the Guardian!"

"No way!"

"She's the devil"

"Do you know her?"

"She comes from Rome,"

"No, she comes from Milan,"

"She's my cousin,"

"I've known her all my life, her name's Phoebe"

"Come on Edward, we gotta go to class" Tanya's voice broke my trance as she tried to pull me after her. I turned to Tanya, and the guilt started to work it's way into me. How could I even think such thoughts of another girl, no girl wasn't the word, the new girl Phoebe or what her name was, was not a girl, she was a woman. _Stop it, Edward!_ I looked back at where I had seen her just a second ago, but she was gone. With a sigh I let myself get pulled after Tanya to our first class.. I guess I would see her in the cafeteria.

**

* * *

**

**Translations:** So I've used , really much! And I know that I've made SO many mistakes, but I can't speak/write/read Italian, and I've never been able to! So... Here's the translations:

Calmo' fare, Isabella :: Calm down, Isabella

Calmo' fare, Diego :: Calm down, Diego

Riposi in pace, Diego :: Rest in peace, Diego

Cosa stai facendo? :: (I can't actually remember what that meant, I think it was something like: "What were you doing in there")

Roulette Russian :: Russian Roulette

Si, Diego :: Yes, Diego

Ion sono riesco ad andare a America del nord! Dappertuttu non é qui, tranne qui! :: I am moving to North America! Anywhere but here!

Hai fame verso partenza sud America? :: Are you moving to South America, then?

America del nord :: North America

America del nord! Questo è il punto al freddo parti! :: North America! That's the cold part!

Isabella, se fossi in te, al tuo posto- :: Isabella, if I were you, I would-

Ion sono riesco ad andare a America! :: I'm moving to America!

Va tutto benissimo! :: (I can't remeber that good either, something like: "That's very, very good")

* * *

A/N: Well thank you for reading! I really liked this story, I really didn't want to start another story, but I was listening to some Rihanna songs, and I opened Fanfiction, and it just kind of happened! :D Well, I'm happy it did. And sorry again if I offended anyone with my lack of knowledge of how to write Italian.. :) I'm from Denmark, and I'm still working on my English!

**Remember, happy readers, make happy reviews, happy reviews make happy writer, happy writer makes GOOD STORIES!**

_**(All in all just make a review xD)**_


	2. Isabella Pascuzzi

**Isabella P.O.V**

"So, are you Phoebe?" a blond girl stopped in front of me and asked. She was wearing a very slutty uniform, I think it was a cheer leading uniform. Why the fuck did she call me Phoebe? I just stepped around her and kept walking.

"Hallo! Phoebe, I was actually talking to you!" she yelled at me and ran up to me. People was starting to stare at us.

"Non parlo Inglese" I hissed at her. She started to blink extremely and then she stopped walking. But then she ran up to me again. I was actually lying, I understood and spoke English very well, I just wanted to escape the girl, without hurting her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Speak English, no" I tried to explain.

"You don't know how to speak English?" she asked.

"What do you speak then?" she asked. Could she not leave me alone? Didn't she see that I actually didn't want anything to do with her? I didn't answer her, I just pretended I didn't knew what she was talking about.

"English, no!" I said to her.

"Not English, speak what?" she asked. She really just sounded stupid.

"Italiano!" I sighed.

"Italian!" she said. "Oh can you say something Italian to me?" she asked. I stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Per favore, smettere di seguire mi." _Stop following me, please. _I said and smiled to myself, then started walking again.

"What?" She asked and walked after me. I'd wish I could escape her. I looked around for something to distract her when a thought came into mind. I threw myself over a girl that stood all by herself, and hugged her. When doing so I whispered in her ear. "Help me, please" I leaned back and looked at her.

I smiled at her. The girl was a head taler than I. Her straight brown hair falling against her back, and glasses hiding her green eyes.

"Angela?" The blond girl suddenly said. I turned to her as did the tall girl I just hugged. I guess she was Angela, then.

"_You _know Phoebe?" she asked be wilded.

"Isabella" I corrected her.

"You're name's Isabella? Why didn't you just say that in the start?" she asked.

"Stiamo andando essere in ritardo per la classe" _We're gonna be late for class_ I said and dragged Angela alway with me, leaving Jessica back looking shocked and furiously. Then when we finally were out of sight, I let go of Angela's hand and walked on without looking back at Angela.

"Hey, Isabella!" Angela yelled after me. I didn't turn to her.

"If you like.. I don't know. If you need to sit somewhere to lunch, you can.. Come sit with my friends and I." she stuttered. I stopped death in my tracks and turned to her. She was looking at me with a smile that quickly fell, when she saw my scowl.

"First of all, I don't need anything. I'm indipendente!" I hissed walking to her, in response she backed away from me. "And secondly, why would I want to sit with you and you amici?" I asked her crashing her into a locket. She shook slightly, her eyes flickering for an exit from my danger, then, when no exit being in her reach, her green eyes locket with mine. My left hand went to her jaw, the other on the locket beside her head.

"My-y-.. My what?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"That bunch of teenagers than pretend to like you.." then I leaned back to look at her reaction. Those green eyes of hers filled with tears, tears she tried to hide from me, trying to look stronger than she really was.

"You're no better than them, really. I pietá you, really I do." I loved the look on her face, complete hopelessness. I smirked to her, then let her free, her body going for the floor. I turned around and walked on down the hallway, ignoring the stares of the helpless students of Forks High School.

**Edward P.O.V**

I sat down beside Tanya in the biology classroom, my eyes searching for Phoebe, or Isabella as somebody started to call her. But she weren't here. Maybe she would be in my next class? Stop.. You have a beautiful, caring and loving girlfriend at your side, but instead of thinking of her you think of some new girl, who could, be lesbian for all I know.. That would be a wast of her beauty.. She _was _beautiful after all.

Our teacher, Mr. Hawkins walked in and started class. Talking about some sort of plant, that should heal wounds, as if I'd ever need this. I never got hurt, I was a careful person, who didn't end up in fights, or tripped, I just kept out of dangerous things generally.

"I almost forgot!" He suddenly yelled, jumping back for the blackboard, where he had been drawing the plant. "I'm maki-.." But he got interrupted, by the door swinging open, _she _then walked in. She didn't even look at Mr. Hawkins as she walked down to the end of the classroom and sat down. My eyes went from her, to Mr. Hawkins. He was getting redder and redder for the second, his face in a scowl. He looked like he was discussing with himself, if he should make a fuss about her being late, or just continue on with the class. Finally, after switching from all possible colors, he looked at her with an evil glare.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked. When she didn't answer I turned to look at her. She was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring back at him.

"Isabella.." Her voice sounding soft as silk, but at the same time hard as ice, if that even were possible.

"Surname?" I heard Mr. Hawkins ask. I watched as Isabella raised an eyebrow, a small smirk forming on her lips.

"Pascuzzi" she said her Italian accent rolled of her tung as silk. I was so hypnotized by Isabella Pascuzzi that I didn't notice the sudden silence in the classroom.

Although the silence didn't last long it was deathly clear that her surname was well known. Soon the gaspers and whispers started again, full force.

"Pascuzzi?" I heard somebody say.

"Are she for real?"

"I didn't even know she knew English!"

"Oh, get out! Of course she knows English!"

"Pascaggi?"

"Pascuzzi," somebody corrected.

Mr. Hawkins shushed on the others.

"Now now! Quiet down, everyone!" he yelled over the student bodies voices. As I still sat in a daze over Isabella's voice. And just like that he went on with biology, as if nothing happened. Thought he did seem kind of jumpy. I looked being me, back to Isabella. She was sitting talking with the girl at her side, Jessica I think her name was. She was ghostly pale, with wide eyes as she tried to avoid eye contact with her.

Suddenly the bell rang, Mr. Hawkins ran out, before any of the students went out.

"What a show!" I heard Tanya sigh happily. I quickly turned to her, her eyes were resting on me waiting for a respond apparently.

"Sure, sure" I mumbled, and looked away.

"Are you okay baby?" she asked, just as I felt her hand on my cheek, she turned my face to her again. It felt wrong to look at her face, I felt guilty for even looking at Isabella. It was wrong, thought I hadn't really done anything wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shushed at her, waving her hand of off me.

"Okay." she said, but didn't look the least convinced.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, what do you guys think?

It's not that long, but I guess it's pretty good. I'm sorry about Angela, but it had to be done. Angela had to be afraid of Isabella, at least for now ;)

Now for more personal stuff:

It's New Years Eve! I had a friend over to help with decoration earlier today, and I'm gonna have nine to thirteen guest, three to five children(under the age of nine) and six to eight adults.. A none on my age! Terrible! I hope you get a great New Years Eve, and good luck with.. Stuff! ;) Don't get hurt!


End file.
